


The Hardships of Viktor Nikiforov

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: “Chris,” Viktor whimpered leaning against his friend.  “Help me, I’msuffering.”Chris chuckled, following Viktor’s gaze to where Katsuki Yuuri was dominating the dance floor, his shirt already most of the way unbuttoned.  Yuri Plisetsky was barely keeping up with him.“I’m serious,” Viktor whined, draining the champagne in his glass in one gulp.  “Oh mygod, I’m thirsty.”(5 times Viktor is very gay for Yuuri + 1 time Yuuri is very gay for Viktor)





	The Hardships of Viktor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peonydkingpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonydkingpin/gifts).



> Hey there Agi! You said you liked cute victuuri and stories about Viktor’s struggles and... this probably wasn’t the kind of struggle you meant. I hope you enjoy anyway, and have a lovely rest of 2018!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Viktor’s success and fame had been getting to him for a while.  As conceited as it sounded, it was harder than it looked to be at the very top of the figure skating world.  But, as he stood in the banquet hall in Sochi following his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final win, he was absolutely sure he had never struggled more in his life. 

“Chris,” Viktor whimpered leaning against his friend.“Help me, I’m _suffering_.”

Chris chuckled, following Viktor’s gaze to where Katsuki Yuuri was dominating the dance floor, his shirt already most of the way unbuttoned.Yuri Plisetsky was barely keeping up with him.

“I’m serious,” Viktor whined, draining the champagne in his glass in one gulp.“Oh my _god,_ I’m thirsty.”

“We can tell,” Chris laughed.

The song playing on a speaker somewhere in the banquet hall ended, and Yuuri finished breakdancing, wiping at the sweat on his brow.Yuri Plisetsky, breathing hard, said, “I’ll beat you next time, Pig!”

Yuuri just laughed, and then his eyes landed on Viktor.His face lit up, and he staggered over.“Viktoruuu,” he slurred, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck.“Come dance with me!”

Viktor inhaled sharply, gazing down at the flushed face of the absolutely hammered skater in front of him.“OK,” he managed to say, and shot Chris a desperate look.“I am _suffering,_ ” he repeated, this time in French.“Help me, I’m _gay._ ”

Chris patted his shoulder, and said, “Go ahead, go dance.”

Yuuri nodded, his eyes wide and bright even as his glasses slipped down his nose, and tugged at Viktor’s hand.“Come, come!”

Viktor swallowed hard and then let Yuuri lead him out onto the dance floor.Despite the music playing, some pop punk song that sounded like something Yuri would listen to, Yuuri pulled Viktor into a slightly drunken tango.

“Your skating was pretty today,” Yuuri said.His breath smelled like alcohol, but somehow not in a bad way.

Viktor went pink.“Thank you,” he said, just a little bit breathless.

Yuuri gave him an appraising look and then dipped him.Viktor laughed, clinging to Yuuri’s (muscular) arms until he was pulled back up.“Your skating was pretty too,” Viktor said automatically, and then winced.

Yuuri’s lower lip wobbled a little, and as if to hide it he twirled Viktor around.“Not as pretty as yours,” he countered.

“I liked your short program a lot,” Viktor said honestly, trying to recover.

That made Yuuri’s eyes widen happily.“You watched?” he asked, and Viktor nodded.

“Of course,” he said, and then paused a moment before adding, “You skate like you’re making music with your body, it’s amazing to see.”

In the middle of their dance Yuuri flung his arms around Viktor again, hugging him close.“I’m glad you watched me,” he whispered, his breath hot on Viktor’s neck.

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat, maybe four or five.Yuuri’s attention seemed to catch on something behind Viktor, and he let go.“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri said fiercely, staring at Viktor with furrowed brows, his fingers curled around one of Viktor’s lapels, his face so close to Viktor’s that if either of them moved even a centimeter closer they would kiss.

“OK,” Viktor promised breathily.Yuuri nodded once, firmly, before he bounded away, graceful somehow in his gracelessness, and Viktor clutched at his chest when he saw what Yuuri was running _towards_ , already shedding clothes.

There was a pole.

In the middle of the banquet hall.

Oh, _god._

Viktor tried not to whimper as Yuuri skillfully climbed the pole and then hung effortlessly with one leg and hand, calling out, “Watch me, Viktor!”

“I’m _so_ gay,” Viktor whispered.He had a feeling, somehow, that this was only the beginning of his struggles.

*** 

Despite what Yakov seemed to think, Viktor’s decision to travel to Japan and coach Katsuki Yuuri _wasn’t_ impulsive.It _wasn’t_ just because Yuuri was very cute, and very hot, and basically a god on the ice (when he wasn’t being eaten alive by nerves, it seemed).It _wasn’t_ just a booty call.

It was very clear from the video of Yuuri skating Viktor’s program that Yuuri had incredible, enormous talent, an innate musicality that even Viktor himself sometimes lacked.And Viktor, remembering Yuuri’s pleas at the banquet, knew then that it was his _calling_ to coach Katsuki Yuuri.

So Viktor had flown to Japan with little warning, had had many of his belongings shipped to the address for Yu-topia Katsuki he had found on the internet, and had (luckily) been welcomed with enthusiasm by a couple he assumed were Yuuri’s parents.

Viktor slid down a little in the warm water of the hot spring he was relaxing in before exhaling slowly and closing his eyes.Even surrounded by warm water and cool, quiet air, Viktor couldn’t quite calm the nervous fluttering in his chest.Yes, Yuuri had asked Viktor to coach him.And yes, his video skating Viktor’s program was _basically_ a second call with the same request.But what if Viktor had overstepped?What if Yuuri wanted to meet him on his own terms, instead of having Viktor arrive at his house with little warning?What if he had misunderstood, what if Yuuri didn’t really want him-?

Viktor’s thoughts were interrupted as a door from inside slid open a familiar man rushed out, Makkachin at his heels.“V-Viktor?” Yuuri stammered, his eyes wide.“Why are you here?”

Viktor braced himself, and then got to his feet.“Hello, Yuuri,” he said welcomingly, holding out one hand as if inviting Yuuri to himself.“Starting today, I’m going to be your new coach.You’re going to get to the Grand Prix Final, and you’re going to win.”He winked.

Yuuri stared at him wide-eyed, giving Viktor the time to look at him a little closer.Yuuri had put on a little weight since the last time Viktor had seen him, his cheeks a little rounder and his stomach a little fuller under his coat, a fact Viktor found _unbearably_ cute.

“WHAT?” Yuuri shouted, and Viktor blinked.

“What?” he repeated.

“You’re here to do WHAT?” Yuuri said, his voice still loud, his face bright red.“Oh my god!”

Viktor almost wilted, but managed to keep his smile fixed onto his face.Realizing that it might be a little unprofessional to have this conversation while he was stark naked, Viktor grabbed the towel he had left by the side of the hot spring before climbing out and wrapping it around his waist.“I’m here to coach you,” he repeated.“I want to help you win the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri.”

He stepped a little closer, so that he and Yuuri were face to face.Viktor was painfully aware that while Yuuri was fully dressed he, in contrast, was basically nude, warm water still rolling off his shoulders and down his chest.His face still red, Yuuri’s eyes darted down Viktor’s body for a quick second, following the path of the water droplets, before rapidly returning to Viktor’s face.

“Um, uh,” Yuuri stuttered.

Viktor’s smile widened a little, and he poured as much seduction into his gaze as possible as he whispered, “I’m looking forward to getting to know you a little better, Yuuri.”

Yuuri somehow got even redder in the face, and squeaked.“Um, we should go inside!” he said before quickly turning tail and all but running back inside, leaving the door open behind him in his haste.

Viktor sighed quietly before following.It seemed like this was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

***

Viktor leaned his arms on the edge of the rink, watching the newly dubbed Yurio skate.Around him, the crowds at Onsen!!! on Ice cheered for the teenager as he moved through a slightly stiff step sequence.

Viktor pressed his lips together as Yurio jumped, landing cleanly, a frustrated expression on his face.He had started out well, but he was losing his emotion- it was pretty clear to anyone who knew the program as well as Viktor did that Yurio was more going through the motions than truly skating _agape._

But, as much as he hated to admit it, even Yurio’s facsimile of _agape_ was better than Yuuri’s _eros_ had been at practice _._

Viktor wondered, not for the first time, if perhaps he should have given Yuuri a different program- he was right to have given Yurio _agape_ , but if Yuuri lost because he hadn’t quite grasped _eros_ yet, even though Viktor knew he would be able to at some point… Viktor desperately didn’t want to leave Japan.

Yurio finished his skate triumphantly, but the frustration hadn’t faded from his features even as the crowd roared with approval.“Yurio!”Viktor called encouragingly.“That was the best performance I’ve seen from you so far, take a bow!”

Viktor turned to Yuuri beside him, and was only a little surprised to see that the Japanese skater was clutching at his hair- he looked terrified, like he was about to throw up.“Yuuri?” Viktor murmured, and Yuuri turned slowly to look at him.“Ready?” Viktor said gently.“You’re up.”

Yuuri gasped, and then covered his mouth with both hands.“Yes,” he stammered after a moment, dropping his hands.“I’m ready.”He set his jaw.“I’m going to skate with everything I have out there today,” he promised.“I’ll be the tastiest pork cutlet bowl ever.”

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly, and suddenly Yuuri was hugging him tightly.“You’ll watch, won’t you?” he whispered.

Viktor relaxed slightly into his arms.“Of course I will,” he replied.“I love pork cutlet bowls.”He hoped Yuuri understood, could hear what he was really trying to say: _I’m starting to love you._

Yuuri hugged him for one more moment and then pulled away, quickly shedding his jacket before stepping out onto the ice without another word.Viktor watched, breathless, as Yuuri took his position at the center of the ice and waited for his music to begin.In a lot of ways, it seemed the same as always, but something seemed… different.

And, as soon as Yuuri began to skate, it was clear that this performance _was_ different.The program wasn’t completely polished, not by a long shot, but… Viktor could tell that Yuuri finally understood _eros._

Yuuri looked up as his music began, and licked his lips, gazing confidently in Viktor’s direction as he did so.Without meaning to he whistled quietly to himself.His heart felt like it was beating twice as fast as normal as he watched Yuuri skate his way through a step sequence, his every movement smooth and seductive.

Viktor winced slightly when Yuuri stepped out of his quadruple salchow, but even his movements to recover were somehow alluring.“Oh my god,” Viktor whispered to himself as Yuuri successfully landed a quadruple toeloop triple toeloop combination.He couldn’t quite put his finger on _what_ Yuuri had changed, but it was… amazing.

Even before Yuuri finished, Viktor was sure.He knew who had won, who he would stay to coach.

And, as Yuuri finished his routine with a flourish, Viktor knew that everything would be worth it.

***

The Grand Prix Series had gone by in what felt like the blink of an eye, almost too fast.It had definitely passed much faster than it usually did when Viktor was skating himself, but somehow… he didn’t mind.

Viktor had thought, when he had first left Russia to coach Yuuri, that he would regret it.Maybe not immediately, and maybe not willingly, but some of what Yakov had shouted at him had wormed its way into his head, eating at him as he lay alone with no one but Makkachin to hold in his arms.That he was throwing away his chances, his dreams, that it wouldn’t be worth it to give everything up for Yuuri.

But, as Viktor stood proudly on the sidelines of the rink while Yuuri skated to the podium to receive his silver medal, there wasn’t an ounce of regret in his body.He was filled with nothing but love and pride, tears of happiness pricking at his eyes as an ISU official looped a shiny silver medal around a crying Yuuri’s neck.

Viktor was absolutely sure that he was clapping and cheering louder than anyone else in the stadium as Yuuri stood tall, smiling proudly, only one step and fractions of a point below gold, as they took photos of him.Viktor was so happy for his student, his love, so overcome, that he was on the very edge of tears by the time Yuuri reached him, holding his silver medal out as an offering.

“I know it’s not gold,” Yuuri said smiling a little sheepishly, but somehow it didn’t even matter to Viktor.Gold had always been his goal, for years and years of skating, but this silver, and the gold on Yuuri’s finger, meant more than any of those medals could.

And then Yuuri was promising to win Viktor gold, to keep skating, and hugging him fiercely, and Viktor broke.He clung tightly to Yuuri and Yuuri hugged him back just as tightly, the two of them in their own world on the floor of the stadium.There was a press conference to go to, probably, and later on a banquet to attend, but Viktor couldn’t make himself care about any of that, not when he could sit with Yuuri straddling his lap and staring into his eyes.

“Hi,” Yuuri said after a long moment, his cheeks still flushed a little with cold and exertion.

“Hi,” Viktor replied, and then they both began to laugh. Yuuri leaned his forehead against Viktor’s, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m so happy,” Viktor whispered, pulling Yuuri as close as he possibly could.

“So am I,” Yuuri replied.His smile was beautiful, so beautiful, and Viktor had never been more in love.“Penny for your thoughts?” Yuuri murmured, lifting Viktor’s hand and kissing each knuckle, and then his ring.

“Wow,” Viktor breathed.“I’m really gay.I love you so much.”

Yuuri’s smile turned just a bit shy.“I love you too.”He pressed a kiss to Viktor’s forehead.“Do you want me to get off you?”

“You could stay on top of me for the rest of our lives, and I would be the happiest man in the world,” Viktor replied honestly. Yuuri laughed.He pecked Viktor on the lips and then got up, offering him a hand.

Viktor let his fiancé pull him up off the cold floor of the rink, and immediately hugged him.“I’m so proud of you, my silver medal winning love,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri laughed.“Hopefully soon I can be your gold medal winning love,” he replied. 

“Hm, I don’t know,” Viktor teased as they let go of each other and walked towards the doors, hand in hand.“If I’m coming back to skating, you’ll have to fight me for the gold.Yurio, too,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Yuuri bumped Viktor’s shoulder with his own, a gorgeous smile on his lips.“I can’t wait.”

Viktor sighed happily, and slid an arm around his fiancé before hugging him close.Finding Yuuri, loving Yuuri, was the best decision Viktor had ever made.And he was never going to regret that.

*** 

It was a little tiring, Viktor had to admit, moving Yuuri in to St. Petersburg while still in the middle of the skating season.

Yuuri and Viktor had decided to wait until after both of them had their respective nationals to move Yuuri in, in the hopes that they would have enough time to adjust before Four Continents and Europeans.But finally, after an agonizing two weeks apart, Yuuri was finally in Russia, living in Viktor’s apartment and eating in Viktor’s kitchen and sleeping in Viktor’s bed.But now it was _their_ apartment, _their_ kitchen, _their_ bed.Viktor had never been so eager to share in his life.

Yuuri’s first morning in St. Petersburg, Viktor was the first to wake up.He became aware slowly, warm and cozy curled up in his down comforter and soft sheets.The familiar weight of Makkachin shifted slightly at the end of the bed, on top of one of Viktor’s feet, and the mattress dipped slightly underneath the person sleeping at Viktor’s side.

Viktor’s eyes fluttered open, and he gazed with soft eyes at Yuuri still slumbering beside him, his entire being absolutely bursting with love.Yuuri’s face was more open when he slept, his eyelashes long and dark on his cheeks and his black hair ruffled.It probably spoke to how far gone Viktor was for his lovely fiancé that even the small spots of drool on the pillow under Yuuri’s mouth were cute.

Viktor shifted a little closer in bed, close enough that he could hear Yuuri’s gentle inhales and exhales.

“Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled in his sleep, and Viktor’s heart fluttered.Was it possible to have a heart attack because his fiancé was too cute?

Yuuri sighed quietly, nuzzling against his pillow, and then opened one eye.“Why’re you staring at me?” he mumbled sleepily.

Viktor beamed at him.“Good morning, zolotse,” he said softly, reaching under the covers until his hand found Yuuri’s. “I’m staring at you because you’re the best thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Yuuri’s eye closed again, but when he shifted it was to move closer to Viktor.“It’s too early in the morning to be that cute,” he grumbled.

Viktor pressed his nose against Yuuri’s neck, kissed his cheek.“I could say the same thing to you.”

Yuuri laced their fingers together under the covers, and gently tugged at Viktor’s arm until they were lying chest to chest, nose to nose.Yuuri opened both his eyes, and then gave Viktor a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose.“We woke up next to each other in Hasetsu, sometimes,” he whispered.“But this feels different.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Viktor agreed.

“I like it, though,” Yuuri added quickly, as if he was worried that Viktor doubted him.

Viktor gave him a goofy, smitten smile.“So do I.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighed happily, squeezing Viktor’s fingers.

“I’m so, so happy,” Viktor replied softly.“I get to wake up next to you for every day of the rest of my life.I’m the luckiest person in the entire universe.”

“I think I might be the luckiest person in the entire universe,” Yuuri countered with a teasing grin.“But you can win silver, if you want.”

“Mm, maybe we can tie,” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri laughed.“Alright.A tie it is, then.”

Viktor kissed him sweetly, sleepily.“I love you,” Yuuri murmured against his lips.

“I love you too,” Viktor replied.He had never been so glad how much he meant those words.

***

Yuuri should have _known._ He should have _known,_ he had been Viktor Nikiforov’s number one fan for more than half his life, he had dozens of posters of Viktor and an embarrassing amount of merchandise.

He should have _known_ that, at their scheduled photo shoot, the photographers would want to capture Viktor’s attractiveness, his sexiness.Yuuri shouldn’t have been struck dumb, helpless, as soon as he caught sight of his unfairly handsome husband.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called happily as soon as he caught sight of Yuuri, and waved.The sexy smolder faded from his expression, replaced by a wide, heart-shaped smile.

“H-hey, Vitya,” Yuuri replied weakly as he approached, lifting one hand in greeting.

“Oh, you’re an angel,” Viktor said happily when he spied the bottle of water Yuuri had brought him.

“I, um, thought you might be getting thirsty,” Yuuri replied, trying his best to keep his eyes on Viktor’s face.Not on his muscular chest, more or less bare for all the tight shirt he was wearing did to cover it.Or his ass, which was, coincidentally, the best ass Yuuri had ever seen.Or even his lips, subtly red with lipstick. _God_ , Yuuri wanted to ruin that lipstick.

“Yuuri, do you want a sip?” Viktor said with a teasing smile.“You look a little thirsty.”

Yuuri went red, but took the bottle of water from his husband and downed a gulp.

Viktor snickered into his palm.“Do I really look that good?” he asked.

Yuuri cleared his throat, sure he was still red, and nodded helplessly.“Um.Yes.Very.Wow?”

Viktor laughed again, and this time didn’t even bother to hide it.“Good, I can finally get revenge,” he said. 

Yuuri blinked.“Um.Revenge?”

“Oh, my Yuuri,” Viktor sighed dramatically, pressing one hand to his chest. “You’re so cute and hot and beautiful all the time, I’m always helpless.It’s nice to see _you_ helpless for once.”

Yuuri stared at him incredulously.“ _I’m_ always good looking?” he repeated.“Viktor, you’re literally the most attractive person I’ve ever met!”

Viktor laughed.“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree,” he said.“Because _I_ think _you’re_ the most attractive person I’ve ever met.”

Yuuri sighed, and then leaned against his husband.“I guess we _will_ have to agree to disagree.”

“Mr. Nikiforov?” one of the photographers called a little awkwardly, and Viktor glanced over his shoulder.

“Sorry, just a moment,” he called, and then smiled apologetically at Yuuri.“Sorry, darling, I should go.”He leaned down a little and gave Yuuri a long kiss that left Yuuri gasping.Viktor winked.“Thanks for the water, zolotse,” he said, and then waved as he walked back to the shoot.

Yuuri swallowed, watching him go, and then settled himself a little ways away to watch.His own photoshoot started in about an hour, so he had a little time to kill before getting ready.And there was no way he’d rather spend that time than watching his husband.

Viktor seemed to know he was watching, if the amount of winks and blown kisses and sultry gazes he sent in Yuuri’s direction were any indication.

Yuuri was sure he blushed every time Viktor fluttered his eyelashes in his direction, but at the same time… Viktor was insanely attractive, true, but he was also a lot more than that.

And Yuuri was glad he got the chance to see his husband in ways no one else did.He was glad to be able to love Viktor, just as Viktor loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is subtitled 5 times viktor is gay for yuuri + 1 time yuuri is gay for viktor, but lbr, they're both gay for each other 24/7 <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed <3 Feel free to comment/ask questions or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have an amazing day, dear reader!


End file.
